Tsubasa Otori
is one of the main protoganist's, a secret-agent of the WBBA and the third member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy with Gingka Hagane , Masamune Kadoya, Yu Tendo and, Madoka Amano in Beyblade: Metal masters. His tag-partner is Yu Tendo and his Beyblade is Earth Eagle 145WD. Appearance Tsubasa has long silver hair which is tied into a ponytail by using a clip with bangs that hang over his eyes. His eyes are a golden brown color. Tsubasa wears a sleeveless brown shirt with a lavender trim around the shoulders. He also wears a pair of white loose fitting trousers with a pair of brown boots. Tsubasa also wears a pair of brown gloves which go up to his wrists. He also stores his Beyblade, Earth Eagle, in a bey storage box kept on his right forearm. His launcher color is papillon similar to Hyoma's. Personality Tsubasa is a strong blader who is generally self-possessed, perceptive and rather aloof. He is a strong tactician who is very adaptable especially during tough points in a battle and utilizes all his senses during battles. Later, he is plagued by a dark side that undermines his strengths as his self-confidence in his battling style. When his first introduced, he is very mysterious character and seems like a nomad willing to help anyone. However, that perception changes when he joins the Dark Nebula seemingly to offer his services for money. It is later revealed that he is actually a WBBA special investigator who went undercover to inflitrate Dark Nebula to find out what they were really up to. Beyblade: Metal Fusion Tsubasa makes his first appearance in episode 24 as a calm and collected blader. He travelled with Gingka and gave him various pieces of advice on beyblading, which Gingka was able to use in a small tournament in which the two were finalists. Doji takes an interest in Tsubasa and orders an investigation on him, meanwhile, Tsubasa has infiltrated the Dark Nebula. He convinces them to hire him and is sent on various missions against Gingka and his friends, who are shocked by Tsubasa's joining of Dark Nebula. However, it is later revealed that Tsubasa was actually working as a WBBA spy to find a way to destroy Lightning L-Drago. In episode 45, Tsubasa battles against Ryuga and is brutally beaten, being hospitalized along with Hikaru and Kyoya, when Tsubasa is beaten his hair falls out wildly and he screams much like Rays defeat at the hands of the Demolition Boys in Beyblade 2000. Beyblade: Metal Masters Tsubasa is now 15 and joins Team Gan Gan Galaxy because Kyoya declines the offer after defeating Tsubasa. Tsubasa learns more about his dark energy. Tsubasa also learns from Ryuga how to recede this evil energy. In episode 56, he battles Kyoya but is losing. Feeling powerless, something inside of him seems to awaken and he begins to show signs of heightened aggression and complete loss of his characteristic control as a dark purple aura that surrounds his body. His eagle manages to snap him out of it but he loses the match. In his match with Chi-Yun, his composure is shaken again and he begins to lose control and overtaken with anger. Again he loses this match but collapses afterwards. Shaken up by his loss of control during his battle with Chi-Yun, Tsubasa avoids battling whenever possible. Later in episode 73 he is unable to avoid battling and faces Benkei and Demure in a tag team battle with Yu. He goes berserk during this battle completely destorying the stadium and ends up being hospitalized along with Yu, Benkei, and Demure, due to mental and physical trauma. In episode 75, it is discovered that part of L-Drago's dark energy flowed into him during his battle with Ryuga in Battle Bladers. The dark force has gotten stronger and gained significant control over him with each battle. Ryo fears the dark energy rampaging out of control and its destructive power; he cuts Tsubusa from the Team but the Team fights to have Ryo to reverse his decision. Tsubasa then escapes from hospital after watching Chi-Yun battle against Klaus. He reappears to battle Caesar on his estate but Sophie and Wells gets in the way. Ryuga then appears and knocks both beys out of the battle. Ryuga tells Tsubusa the key to overcoming the darkness's control. Tsubasa eventually finds the rest of Gan Gan Galaxy but falls unconscious and is accompanied by Ryuga. After his encounter with Ryuga, he returns to a tag team battle with Yu against Wells and Sophie, determined to beat the darkness. However, his dark side rises up again using painful childhood memories to stir negative energy within Tsubusa. Yu is able to stop the dark Tsubasa from rampaging and Tsubasa internally continues to struggle against the dark force. Tsubasa finally figures out what the dark power is doing and understands the key to defeating its control. Finally in his battle with Argo Gracias, he is put to the test after only overcoming the dark force in his last battle. While facing a formidable opponent, Tsubasa almost loses his composure and starts to become enraged. However, the team is able to calm him down and restore his confidence. He is able to regain his composure and continues the battle with his signature battling style however his bey is severely damaged from the battle. When they are in the United States for the finals, he and Yu are racing their newly repaired beys (though not battle ready yet) around a track. However, they come face to face with Damien Hart who severely injuries them and completely damages their beys. Tsubasa and Yu are hospitalized but miss the final round of the Big Bang Bladers competition. Tsubasa, along with Yu, rejoin the group and come to Gingka's rescue when Gingka is attacked by Argo Gracy while trying to make his way to Hades City in order to stop Dr. Ziggaurat's plans. Tsubasa, along with Yu and Madoka become separated from the group inside Hades City and meets Jack who would have been his opponent at the finals. With Yu trapped in Jack's Arrangement bed, Tsubasa agrees to battle a freshly enhanced Jack. The battle is a very tough one; it's his first battle which he faces the opponent alone since overcoming the dark force as Madoka is preoccupied trying to free Yu in the other room. However, Tsubasa is able to beat Jack without the dark force re-emerging. Tsubasa is shown to be a very skilled blader whose strength lies his technique and adaptable strategic thinking, but his dark side, originating from Lightning L-Drago during Battle Bladers, causes him to be crazy and out of control, something that greatly affects his performance. Tsubasa has a pet eagle friend, whom is very loyal to him. It is revealed that Tsubasa met the eagle when he was a child and the eagle was just a baby that had fallen out of a nest. With no mother around, Tsubasa took the baby and cared for it. After the eagle learned to fly, Tsubasa learned that his Earth Eagle could likely fly too. Beyblade: Metal Fury Tsubasa still working for WBBA and is asked by Ryo to get some information on the Legend Bladers. His first mission leads him to the Tower of Babel Battle Royale, chasing down a lead. He runs into Kenta and Ryuga. Although he defeats Kenta, he is unable to defeat Ryuga and finds that this lead was a dead end. Later, he visits Dungeon Gym and participates in the Sphere 360 tournament where he is defeated by King, but defeats many others, such as Argo Garcias and Tobio Oike. Battles Beyblades Earth Eagle 145WD: is Tsubasa's beyblade in both the manga and anime. Beast Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Tsubasa's Beyblade. * Eagle Great Feather Reflection: (Often abbreviated as AGFR) Tsubasa's first finishing move in the manga is ,he first used this attack in chapter 11 (manga) *'Annihilation Attack': A combination attack of Tsubasa's Earth Eagle and Yu's Flame Libra. This attack was first used in chapter 12 (manga) *'Metal Wing Smash: '''Tsubasa's first finishing move is. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 24 *'Stream Slash: Tsubasa's second finishing move is. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 26 *'''Counter Stance(Counter Smash): Tsubasa's third finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 32 *'Diving Crush: '''Tsubasa's fourth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 36 *'Shining Tornado Buster': Tsubasa's fifth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack in Episode 79. *'Smashing Claw:''' Tsubasa's sixth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack in episode 38. Trivia *Tsubasa literally means "wing" in Japanese. The word play of "wing" coincides with his Bey being Earth Eagle. *In the manga, Tsubasa is Dark Nebula blader and is introduced as Battle Bladers begins. He has two battles. One with Hikaru whom he beats very quickly. The second battle partners him up with Yu and they battle Gingka and Kyoya and are ultimately defeated. He and Yu have a more cooperative relationship the manga than in the anime. *His hair color, skin color, and outfit makes him resemble Julie Makimoto from Bakugan. Gallery Manga Bk5p15.png|Book 5 - While battling Gingka and Kyoya in a tag team with Yu P4.png|Book 4 - After he defeats Hikaru Beyblade: Metal Fusion Beyblade: Metal Masters 290px-Tsubasa_Ootori.png Gan Gan Galaxy.png|Tsubasa as a member of the Gan Gan Galaxy 20.jpg|Tsubasa and Madoka Lrg-14952-36-1-.jpg|Tsubasa and Yu Lrg-18500-307-1-.jpg|Tsubasa and Yu Lrg-17230-181-1-.jpg|Tsubasa 1293403605 2107 full-1-.png|Dark Tsubasa and Light Tsubasa TV4.jpg Bey3.PNG|Shooting his beyblade. movie37.PNG|Tsubasa shooting Earth Eagle. Opening2.PNG|Gingka and the others in the opening of season 2 14952-36.jpg 17391-20.jpg 22849-387.jpg 22883-353.jpg 22884-352.jpg 28332-151.jpg 2011-06-03_1724.png Beyblade0059.jpg Mf24 020.png Mf24 030.png Mf24 025.png Mf24 028.png Mf24 023.png Mf24 017.png Mf24 015.png Mf24 013.png Mf24 011.png Mf24 004.png Mf24 003.png Mf24 024.png Mf24 012.png Mf24 009.png Mf24 002.png Gan Gan Galaxy in Swimming Pool.png beyblade0049.jpg beyblade0050.jpg beyblade0052.jpg beyblade0054.jpg beyblade0055.jpg beyblade0057.jpg mfe79_001.png|Little Tsubasa in Dark Aquila mfe79_003.png mfe79_004.png mfe79_005.png mfe79_006.png mfe79_007.png mfe79_008.png mfe79_009.png mfe79_010.png 0AEABA8CB7C2EEFDA437A4_Large.jpg|Tsubasa vs Jack Tsubasa-Otori-tsubasa-otori-18616936-1280-720.jpg ndats_zp_metal_fight_beyblade_ch02_02-35.jpg Tsubasa-Otori-tsubasa-otori-18730435-120-68.jpg Tsubasa-Otori-tsubasa-otori-18730413-1280-720.jpg Tsubasa-Otori-tsubasa-otori-18616938-1280-720.jpg untitleduyikhgkihukjiyhu.png TsubasaOtoriBeyblade.png TsubasasDarkSideReflection.png TsubasaHostpital.png TsubasasReflectionlaughing.png Tsubasa Dark Burst.png|Tsubasa Darkness TsubasaDarkTsubasa.png DarkSide.png ComeOverToTsubasasDarkSideWehavefreshcookies.png ComeToTheDarkSide.png Tsubasaa.png ExhaustedTsubasa.png DarkEagle.png TsubasaOotori.png imagesCAIX22MK.jpg imagesCA9H6GJG.jpg imagesCAJW9M3I.jpg WiNDTSUBASA.jpg 195686_100002031958757_3345380_n.jpg TSUBASA78.png 79.png 80.png 84 2.png Benkei vs Tsubasa.JPG Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Masamunne, Tubussa and Yu Launches Ready.png 71.jpg 194.jpg Gingka in the airport.jpg beyblade-3.jpg Navigation Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Beyblade Category:Male Category:Dark Nebula Category:4D Characters Category:Anime Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Manga Category:Male Characters Category:Big Bang Bladers